Walking Her Home
by Mattitude
Summary: Evan Bourne One Shot Songfic to "He Was Walking Her Home" by Mark Schultz. "Looking back, he sees it all .." R&R please!


**A/N: **Stuck on some stories, so you get a song-fic. Yes, I'm well aware that Evan's real name is not Evan, but calling him Matt is near impossible for me, so too bad. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal. I do own Kaylea McCoy and their imaginary son/grandson.

Story features lyrics from the Song "He's Walking Her Home" by Mark Schultz, from the album "Broken and Beautiful".

* * *

**Walking Her Home**

**

* * *

  
**

Evan Bourne stood in the living room, his hands jammed into his pockets, his cheeks a permanent shade of crimson and his ears burning. A few feet away a man stood expectantly, casting weary glances at the fifteen year old boy in his house, both of them looking at the staircase as if it was going to start doing tricks at any moment. Finally, Kaylea McCoy, the girl Evan had tried to ask out for months before finally finding the courage, came down the stairs, her long blonde hair waving down her back, a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't seem to get it together today," She laughed, joining the two at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?"

Evan nodded and moved to open the door as Kaylea walked over and stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on her father's cheek. "Bye Daddy!" she called, walking out the door Evan was holding open.

"Bye Kay," Mr. McCoy replied, looking at Evan. "I trust you'll have her home before curfew, and that you'll stay with her the whole night," He said pointedly at Evan, who gulped and nodded.

"Ye-yes Sir," Evan replied.

It had been the greatest night of Evan's short life, and he could not stop smiling. His face was going to be as sore as his body after an all-day wrestling practice, but he didn't care. He looked down at his hand again, just to be sure he hadn't imagined all of it, and sighed when he saw Kaylea's small fingers intertwined with his.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him, and his eyes met hers.

"I think I could do this forever," he said before he could think twice, and she grinned, blushing, as they continued walking hand in hand through the star-filled night.

_Looking back he sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

_And her Dad said "Son, have her home on time,_

_And promise me you'll never leave her side."_

_He took her to a show in town_

_And he was ten feet off the ground_

_As he was walking her home and holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him_

_And down that old road with the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love_

_He was walking her home .._

_

* * *

  
_

Evan paced across the tile floor for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, filled with a nervous energy so strong he could have run laps around the hospital for hours.

"Hey Son, sit down will ya? You're making me nervous," Evan's father-in-law teased, and Evan smiled sheepishly, sitting down next to him only to immediately begin tapping his fingers on his bouncing knees.

"Sorry," Evan apologized, crossing his arms so that he would stop fidgeting, which worked for about three seconds. He glanced at his watch again, sighing when he saw only a few minutes had gone by since the last time he had checked. His head snapped up when he heard a door open, and a nurse smiled at him.

"We're ready," she said, and Evan jumped up, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he followed her to the delivery suite.

The nurses had finished cleaning and weighing and checking the baby and placed the small wrapped bundle on Kaylea's chest.

"Meet your son," The nurse smiled at the two, and Evan took a shaky breath, tears running down his cheeks as he took a seat on the bed next to his wife, and Kaylea placed the little boy in Evan's arms, smiling at them.

"He's got your eyes," She said, smiling as Evan stared down at brown eyes that matched his own.

"He's so perfect," Evan breathed in wonderment. He held the baby in one arm and wrapped the other around Kaylea as she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and sighing in contentment.

"I think I could do this forever," Kaylea whispered, and Evan chuckled.

"Now where have I heard that before?"

_10 more years in a waiting room, at half past one_

_Is when the doctor said "Come in and meet your son"_

_And his knees went weak when he saw his wife_

_She was smiling as she said "He's got your eyes"_

_And as she slept he held her tight_

_His mind went back to that first night_

_Oh he was walking her home and holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him_

_And down that old road with the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love  
_

_He was walking her home ..  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Evan walked onto the brightly lit stage, the crowd chanting "AIR BOURNE, AIR BOURNE" so loudly it almost hurt. He hugged his son and grandson, who had just given a speech about how their father and grandfather had revolutionized the wrestling industry and brought the term "high flyer" to another level while never compromising himself or his family, inspiring them to follow in his footsteps.

"It is truly an honor to be standing here tonight, being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame," he began, his voice just as strong as it had been decades ago when he first made his debut, even if his body wasn't. "I have to thank everyone who helped me live my dream, my son and my grandson who inspire me more than I could ever hope to inspire them .. and of course the fans who have always been the reason any of us are here. But most of all I have to thank the person who made me the man I am, my beautiful wife Kaylea. From the day I began wrestling she was with me every step of the way, never once complaining or faltering in her love for me. Very few people can say this, and even fewer wrestlers can, but I can honestly say that from the day my wife and I were married, we have been together every day, regardless of what city or country I was in. She was always there by my side, and graciously allowed me to be by hers, and for that Kaylea, I am more thankful than you could ever know. Thank you for allowing me to spend the greatest lifetime loving you."

_And he walked her through the best days of her life_

_Sixty years together and he never left her side .._

_

* * *

  
_

The doctor walked up to the nurses station, sighing as he placed a file on the counter. "It's not looking good ladies," he confessed.

"Poor Mrs. Bourne," the youngest nurse said, sighing.

"Poor Mr. Bourne," her co-worker replied, shaking her head. "I've been working here for 30 years and I've never seen a man so dedicated to his wife," she stated, and the rest of the women behind the desk nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell him Doctor?" the youngest nurse asked.

"Better we wait until the morning I think," the doctor replied.

The flashing red light and beeping alarm they had all been waiting for sounded, and two of the nurses on night staff hurried somberly to the room at the end of the hall where Mrs. Bourne had spent the last few weeks standing on death's doorstep. They opened the door and stopped short in their tracks.

"I don't believe it."

_A nursing home at 85 and the doctor said it could be her last night_

_And the nurse said "Oh, should we tell him now?_

_Or should he wait until the morning to find out?"_

_But when they checked her room that night_

_He was laying by her side ..  
_

_

* * *

  
_

He stood at the front of the church, his hands shaking slightly as he cleared his throat to begin speaking.

"My parents were the greatest people I ever knew. My father did not have a typical job, and growing up on the road surrounded by professional wrestlers was definitely not a typical childhood. Their love was also anything but typical. They were completely enamored with each other .. even at 85 years old they acted like a bunch of lovestruck teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other. My mother always saw in my father the most _amazing_ man, and he lived every day to be that man for her. It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that they left this life together to be in the next one together ... cities and countries and oceans couldn't keep them from spending every moment together, why should something as little as death? They fell in love when they were 15 years old and my mother held my father's hand as he walked her home from a movie .. and that's exactly what he was doing a few nights ago when they passed away together. He was holding her hand, and walking her home."

_Oh he was walking her home and holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled when he said "This is not the end"_

_And just for a while they were 18_

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything_

_He was walking her home .._

_

* * *

*****_**Passes out the tissues***

**Review please?  
**


End file.
